Theprinceofmars
by Prycethegoat
Summary: A man on a journey to find new knolwedge finds his heart and a new world instead warning has Lemons!
1. Boardingtheship

My name is Pryce and this is how I became the prince of Mars. This all started when the U.S launched a mission to get men on mars. -Flashback - So pryce you ready to go see what's out there. Of course captain dan wouldn't have signed up if I didn't. Yea I just hope we come back in good condition hmm my wife will go crazy if I'm not back in one peice. But anyways I'll see you up there pryce. - End Flashback - I wanted to see what was beyond our sky and with no girlfriend I was ready to risk it all. I made my way onto the spaceship with ease after all my practice and training for this mission. I strapped in and got my game face on I would wake up in a year on a new planet. But one things for sure I would never forget this journey never.


	2. Arrivingonmars

I blinked hard as I adjusted to the light in my face for the first time in a year. I sat up slowly trying to gather myself when I heard a voice. Get up son you've been out for a while said captain dan. I looked at him and wondered if we had really made it to mars. I groggily stood up and looked around. Captain dan said save your strength pryce we are here and moved aside to show me the window. There it was mars right outside the window I could see hills and valleys and red dirt everywhere. Captain I said how long have we been here. Only a couple hours captain dan said. Captain told me to get ready we were going to head out soon to go explore before it gets late so I went to my room on the ship and changed. We had went over putting on our spacesuits dozens of times in training and it was no sweat when I did it again. I'm all set I told captain so we went to the ship door . We passed through the first level of the door and heard the airlock close, then we proceeded to open the outer door. We took a few steps onto the dirt and were amazed by the gravitational pull of this planet it was strong. The only reason we weren't flat on the ground it bc we had anti gravity tech inserted into our literal body's on earth. It was a painful process but we could choose to have gravity or not at will. We were wandering along when we saw movement we looked around and saw it again. It looked like a person was over by a small hill not to far away. We trekked our way through the dirt to the hill and got low it appeared to really be people walking. We were amazed we really weren't alone in the universe. We were watching the group they were all circled around one person. We were going to he'd back to the ship and document this when captain dan shifted which caused a rock to fall from the hill. The people surrounding the person stopped and looked at the source of we're the rock came from. They saw us and started running towards us with what looked like swords. Run ! I yelled and me and captain dan took off as fast as we could but we weren't fast enough here. The people surrounded us and started speaking this weird language. Then the person they were guarding walked up through them and stood in front of me. She reached over and touched my arm after about five seconds she stopped. She took off her helmet and looked at me. What I saw was the most beautiful woman ever ,she looked human completely. I started to speak but she said silence and all her guards kneeled. She then spoke and said who are you. Her voice was so angelic and sounded so sweet. I quickly responded we are humans we come in peace. The woman looked at me and captain with an ominous look . At this point I knew we were in trouble.


	3. Fightorflight

While the woman was thinking I looked around I didn't know what to do I didn't want to die. I saw my chance to escape and possibly figure things out. I suddenly lunged towards her closest guard grabbed his sword and ran it through him. We had trained back home with all types of weapons including swords. I cut another guard down and took his sword and threw it to captain dan fight I yelled. We were slower but better trained then these guards and were doing good. But then one guard got passed me and stabbed captain dan in the back. No I yelled in fury and proceeded to kill every guard but spared the woman. I used the hilt of there swords to knock her unconscious. Then I ran to captain dan and rolled him over to see if he was still alive. Pryce captain dan said barely breathing tell earth of these hostiles finish the mission and with that captain drew his last breath. In my anger I picked up the woman threw her on my back and walked to the ship it took some time but I got there. I opened the outer door and let the ship suck out all the air. Then I went through the airlock to the ship. I took the girl to my room and put her on my bed. I then quickly changed out of my suit to regular clothes. I had some rope so I bound her hands together so she couldn't use them. I then waited for her to come to only then realizing that she probably couldn't breathe our air. But just as I was going to do something she opened her eyes and started to move. I sat back down and waited till she saw me. She sat up quickly and said who are you again. I looked at and asked her how she knew my language. She said she could learn any language threw touch witch is why she had touched my arm earlier. She then asked who I was again I told her I'm a simple explorer from another world. She continued to mock me and accused me of lying and started taunting me like an annoying wife. I told her to stop or I would do something to her but she kept at it. I then asked her how could she breath my air she said I do not need to breathe to live all I need is light. After that I left her in my room and went to the kitchen to get us some food I knew she couldn't leave my room without a card so I was good when I came back she was still sitting there looking around I gave her some chicken that I made from our meal packs. And she looked at it like it was poison so I took a bite of mine and said it was really good she said she wasn't hungry but she did wish to clean herself so I too her to the shower and cut the rope I told her to get into the shower and strip in there and start the shower. She wanted to know if I was going to stay in the room the whole time and I said yes since I couldn't trust her. She did as I said and turned the water on the shower was like it's own private machine it created its own gravity for a natural shower.

She kept looking at me every so often as if seeing if I would leave. I was watching her and seeing everything from head to toe she really was beautiful. From her black hair to her big tits and round ass she was every mans dream. Sitting there was getting me very turned on my dick was growing slowly and wanted to come out but I was doing my hardest to keep it down. Can you hurry up I said to this beatiful woman. What are you not enjoying the show she said looking at my growing boner and laughing. At this point I stood up letting her know I meant business . But she just laughed at me and kept going so I did something unexpected


	4. Showertime

I said I'll be back and exited the room quickly outside the door I made it look like I was going far but I didn't. I stayed right by the door and stripped. I peeked over the side of the door to see what she would do. And sure enough she was getting out the shower quickly trying to find clothes and some shoes and she picked up a broom as well. But while she was trying to put on clothes I ran back into the shower room and picked her up she only had on her shirt so far so her wet slippery ass and legs were on my hands. I put her against the wall and said who's the weak human now. I then saw my dick which was rock hard just below her ass, she saw me look at it. Don't you even dare she said but it was too late. I readjusted my hands and her and slammed my dick into her pussy. She squealed at the sudden force but I didn't stop I started to pound away at this sexy pussy. I slammed into her harder and harder each time accelerating. She was moaning so loud begging me to go deeper. Isn't that something I thought in my head at first she didn't want it now she wants more of it. So that's what I gave her I started pumping as fast as I could but wasn't to comfortable so I told her to lay on the floor. She eagerly complied and laid on her back I then took off her shirt and played with her nipples. I sucked them and squeezed them and rubbed them until they were hard. Then I reinserted my dick into her and started pumping again. I kept slamming into her with all my might for fifteen more minutes till finally she had a body shaking orgasm and not two minutes later I came in her right back. We laid there for a minute before we spoke then I said how was that for a human. She said that was the best experience of her life. But suddenly she sat up she said wait did you release in me with a frightened tone. I sat up and said yes why. She looked back at me and said your my soulmate. Now usually when the guy gets the girl he's happy but I was just confused. What do you mean I said. She responded with its tradition here that the first male that releases in you is yours forever. I said what kind of rule is that but she shushed me and kept talking. Furthermore she said I'm not just an ordinary street girl I'm princess kiara cadence daughter to king Christian. At that moment it was like a bomb got dropped on me I was too unprepared. But at the same time intrigued since I was single I could get used to sex with this hottie every night in a palace. But I then realized I cant leave my ship without my spacesuit so what was I gonna do I had no idea.


End file.
